Courage
by loveDarrenCriss4
Summary: Blaine's being abused by his father, and Kurt's dealing with self-harm/bullying issues. Kurt and Blaine save each other. Kurt saves Blaine from his father, and Blaine saves Kurt from his self. Klaine. My first fic, so don't expect too much. Sorry if it's terrible! Expect numerous chapters. M for future smut that may ensue, but T in the first few chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I dreamt about him again. Kurt was my boyfriend, but he was also my best friend. He made me feel so special. He made me feel like I was worth something. I tell him everything. Well, not _everything. _I wanted to tell him, but I didn't want him to worry. I checked my phone and I had two text messages. One was from Kurt, the other from my father, whom I hated.I opened Kurt's messages first. It was a simple _"Good morning__"_ and telling me to come pick him up for school. I texted him good morning back. Then I opened the one from my father.

It read: _"You're such a stupid fag. What the hell is wrong with you? Nobody loves you. You're so fucking worthless and pathetic. You're stupid little fairy boyfriend is too. You're just a waste of fucking space…"_ It said more, but I deleted the message when tears started forming in my eyes.

Every day he had to remind me how much he hated me, how stupid I was, how I don't deserve to be living, and so on. I got up to start getting ready. That's when I heard his footsteps coming up the stairs. My heart started beating faster, knowing what was coming next. My father kicked my bedroom door open and started screaming at me. He'd been doing this almost every day since my mother died. I instantly started thinking about my mom. That's when I had a flashback.

It was a little over a year ago. My mom and I were going to the store. We were having a wonderful day, singing along to the radio and talking about anything and everything. My mom was such a safe driver. All of a sudden, a truck came around the corner, going over the speed limit. It was coming straight towards us. My mom was going to try to prevent it from hitting us head on. It had been raining earlier that morning, so when my mom turned the wheels suddenly, she lost control and the car spun three times before a van hit our car. It hit directly on the driver's side of the car. The van hit us so hard that every window of the car shattered. I had glass all over me, and I looked beside me and that's when my heart dropped. My mom's door was crashed in on her, pinning her down to her seat. Her airbag had failed to work, so the damage to her face was worse than I had imagined. I didn't see her move and she didn't make any noise. I tried to talk to her. "Mom?" I whispered, begging to hear her answer. Just one word would've been good enough for me. She didn't respond or move for a minute or so, causing me to panic more. Right when I started crying harder, I saw her move. She turned her head so slowly, and that's when I got a good look at her face. My beautiful mother had blood all over her face. "I…love…you" She whispered to me, so slow that it sent chills through me entire body. A few seconds later, her eyelids fell shut, and she became completely unresponsive. I didn't think I could cry any harder, but I believe that I did. I closed my eyes tightly and prayed that it was all a nightmare, fully knowing that it was real. It wasn't long before I heard sirens. Paramedics easily opened my car door, and started to pull me out. I tried to fight them, telling them that I didn't want to leave my mother. But they drug me out of the car and put me onto a stretcher. I had apparently passed out, because the next time I opened my eyes, I was in the ambulance. I looked down at my hands in all their blood-covered horror. I instantly asked the paramedics about my mother. They told me she had died. That was the worst day of my life.

When the flashback ended, my father was in my face, screaming at me. Telling me how worthless I was, how he hated how gay I was, and how he would've already killed me if it weren't for him going to jail. His words stung, but it was nothing like the pain that I felt next. He started by punching me in the stomach five times. I doubled over, holding my stomach. He then grabbed my neck to pull me up, and clasped both hands around it and squeezed hard. When he finally quit choking me, he punched me in my right eye. I collapsed to the floor of my bedroom and I was shaking from fear. As I lied on the floor crying, he started kicking me. He kicked me in the chest so hard it knocked the breath out of me. I gasping for air, silently praying he would stop. He knelt down next to my head, grabbed my neck and started screaming at me some more. He told me I wasn't his son anymore. He refused to have a "fag" for a son. He turned around to me again, just before he left my room. "If you tell anyone, even that little fairy friend of yours, or if you show the bruises to anyone, I will _kill _you and them. " When he finally left, I lied there crying. I could feel the bruises forming already. I reached up and felt my swollen eye. I felt like I was going to throw up from all of the pain in my stomach. I forced myself off of the ground and got ready for school as quickly as I could, doing my best to cover-up my eye. I grabbed my guitar, wallet, phone, and keys and got into my car. I had stopped crying when I pulled into the driveway of Kurt's house.

"Good morning!" I said happily to Blaine as I got into his car. I looked at him and noticed that his eyes were red and puffy. Wait, was that a black eye?! Something was very wrong. "Blaine, what's wrong, honey?" I asked him. I knew he could sense the worry in my voice. "Nothing, Kurt. I'm fine." He replied, staring blankly at the road while he drove, gripping the steering wheel tightly. "Don't lie to me. There's something you're not telling me." I glared at him, expecting him to explain himself. "Don't worry about me. I'm alive aren't I?" He let out a shaky, fake laugh. "Blaine, you have a black eye, I see it clearly. Tell me what happened." "Damn, you can see it?" Blaine replied. "Tell me how it happened Blaine," I raised my voice slightly. "It's just my father, Kurt. He got angry with me." He explained, still not making eye contact with me. "He got angry, so he gave you a black eye? There's more to it, Blaine. Why won't you tell me? I'm your boyfriend!"

I was kind of hurt because he wouldn't tell me what was wrong. But I really couldn't blame him; I was keeping stuff from him too. Like the weight pills I'd been taking. I'd been taking them since sophomore year. As the bullying I received at school got worse, so did my eating habits. I started eating less and less, and I'd take the pills more often. I was currently in the habit of taking at least three a day. I would only eat dinner, because my dad made me. Sometimes the thrill of over-dosing crossed my mind. I refused to tell Blaine because I didn't want to disappoint him. I already hated myself enough.

When we got to school, he unbuckled and turned to me and stared at me.

"What?" I asked him.

"Kurt," he started, "My father. He beat me this morning, bu—"

"WHY?" I cut him off quickly.

"Let me finish." He replied. I sat and stared at him, waiting for him to explain to me. "He always does. Every morning and night. He hates me. He hates that I'm gay. He started beating me last year after my mom died, and it keeps getting worse. This morning he came into my room and he started punching me, kicking me, choking me, and screaming at me. He said he wanted to kill me, but he couldn't because he'd go to jail. I don't feel safe in my own home, and I don't know what to do."

He had started crying in the middle of this explanation. I reached over and grabbed his hands.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered, unsure of what to do.

He started crying harder and he leaned over and buried his face in my chest. We sat in his car, my arms wrapped around him, kissing the top of his head while he cried. When he stopped crying, I started talking again.

"You need to leave. You can't live there anymore. He could hurt you really badly. I don't like seeing you hurt. Please, Blaine." I begged.

"I don't have anywhere to go." He said, eyes glassy from the left over tears.

"You can come to my house. You can live with me. My dad wouldn't mind. I promise." He nodded slowly . We got out of the car to start our first day of our senior year. I thought to myself as I held his hand.

_"If he comes to live with me, it'll be harder to take the pills without him knowing. I'll have to start eating, and I don't want to. But I have to do what's best for him. When you love someone, you'll do whatever you can to make them happy." _

I felt so weak. I broke down crying like a baby, but at least I finally told Kurt. I told him about my father, and he's going to help me. How did I get so lucky? This past year, my father had me believing that I wasn't worth love. That nobody would ever care about me. Kurt proves him wrong. _Kurt_ cares. Nothing else matters as long as I have Kurt.

The first half of the day flew by. It turned out I had every class with Kurt. That's one reason this year was sure to be the best. We sat down at the lunch table with all of our friends. I was so happy that I almost forgot what happened to me that morning. Until our friend Mercedes mentioned my eye.

"Blaine, what's wrong with your eye?"

"_Shit. People can see it. It was covered up when I left home." _I thought to myself before answering her.

"What do you mean?" I asked, hoping that she'd leave me alone if I play dumb.

"It's swollen and it's turning different colo-"

"It's nothing" I respond quickly, cutting her off and clutching Kurt's hand harder. He stroked the back of my hand with his thumb as I choked back tears.

* * *

_"How can I even think about leaving to take a pill when Blaine's trying not to cry? I'm so selfish. I don't deserve him. He's worth everything to me. I hate his father for making him think otherwise." _I thought to myself until the bell rang.

After school Blaine and I had to go to his house and pack some of his things to bring to my house. Glee club started at 4:30 and it was 3. I jumped out of my desk and all but drug Blaine out of our last class quickly, wanting to get in and out of his house before his dad came home.

"You better pack fast, we have an hour and a half before Glee," I said, pulling him to his car.

He nodded in agreement and got into the car to drive us away. He drove at least 10 mph over the speed limit, but neither of us cared.

"He won't be home until late tonight." Blaine told me while he drove.

"Good. I need to call my dad." I told him, getting out my cellphone.

I held his hand while he drove to his house. The closer we got, the harder he gripped my hand.

"It'll be okay." I told him with a reassuring smile.

As we entered my neighborhood, I started shaking. Kurt could tell because he brought my hand up and kissed my knuckles. I smiled at him, because no matter how scared I was, I knew Kurt was with me. I knew Kurt would help me through this. We got out of the car and we stood on the front porch.

"I love you." Kurt said to me.

"I love you too." I told him back and pulled him in for a kiss.

He pulled away and smiled at me. I opened the door, grabbed his hand, and ran up the stairs to my bedroom. "Anything I can do to help?"He asked me, looking around my room.

"Sure. Fill these bags with as much as you can get in it. I don't plan on coming back." I told him, stuffing things from my bathroom into a duffle bag. We eventually packed four big bags full of clothes, shoes, and other necessities. All in good time, too. It was only 4. We had plenty of time to get back to school for Glee. I was ready to leave. I never wanted to come back.

During the drive back to school, I thought about that morning. My stomach started hurting just by remembering how hard it was punched. I placed hand over my stomach, and noticed Kurt looking at me. "Are you okay? You're not getting sick, are you?" Kurt asked.

"I'm fine, it just hurts." I assured him.

* * *

When we got back to school, we walked to the choir room holding hands, not saying a word to one another. Everyone was already there, besides Puck who was always just a little late. Something about 'badasses are never on time'. Everyone stopped talking and stared at us when we walked in . I gripped Kurt's hand harder, knowing that they'd start asking questions.

"Oh god, you look terrible," Santana said with a disgusted look on her face. I chuckled to myself, because she looked genuinely concerned. I'd never seen her actually care before. I looked at her and nodded lightly, sitting down next to Kurt.

"What happened, Blaine?" Tina said, placing a hand on my shoulder. I shook my head, looking down at my lap. I didn't want to say anything, or make eye contact with anyone but Kurt. Nobody could help me but him.

"Guys, he doesn't want to talk. Chill, okay? Leave him alone." Kurt said, bringing my hand up to kiss the back of it.

I smiled at him and pulled his hand for me to return the favor. We didn't say anything, we just looked at each other. We had a conversation with our eyes until Mr. Schue walked in. He talked about our assignment for the week, and of course everybody complained. These people were never satisfied. Rachel of course, fussed more than anyone else. She complained about how this week's artist didn't express the true beauty of her voice. I listened to everyone argue and complain to the point where I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up, letting go of Kurt's hand, and everyone got quiet.

"Can I sing something, Mr. Schue?" I asked, looking at Kurt, then at everybody. They looked shocked. I don't see why, because it's not like I don't fucking talk. I just don't feel like talking about me. He nodded at me and I walked to the middle of the room, picking an acoustic from the back of the room.

"So, this is for you, Kurt. Because I love you more than anything in this world. You give me so much courage. You're perfect," I said, smiling at him and strumming the guitar.

_"You know I'd fall apart without you, I don't know how you do what you do. _

_'Cause everything that don't make sense without me, makes sense when I'm with you. _

_I wanna wrap you up, wanna kiss your lips, I want to make you feel wanted. _

_I wanna call you mine, wanna hold your hand forever, and never let you forget it. _

_Baby, I wanna make you feel wanted." _

My eyes started to sting from tears that were forming in my eyes as Blaine sang to me. The song was a little different than his usual style, but he sang it beautifully. Everyone in the entire classroom was listening closely to his flawless voice. Rachel came and sat next to Mercedes and I, both of them nudging me. I looked over at Santana, who looked completely jealous.

_"As good as you make me feel, I wanna make you feel better._

_Better than your fairy tales, better than your best dreams._

_You're more than everything I need, you're all I ever wanted." _

He sat the guitar down gently and pulled me up for a hug. He wrapped his arms tightly around my waist, pulling me as close as possible. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his neck. "That was beautiful, Blaine," I said, peppering soft kisses down his neck. "You're beautiful," he whispered into my ear, sending chills down my spine.

I pulled away and looked into Kurt's eyes, ignoring everyone else in the room. We hardly notice Mr. Schue stand up and announce that Glee club was over for the day. Everyone started to leave, but Kurt and I stayed, completely lost in each other's eyes. "We should probably go," I whispered, squeezing his waist tighter. He nodded and leaned in to kiss me. His lips lingered on mine a little too long, and we broke apart when we heard Mr. Schue clear his voice. Kurt pulled away quickly, grabbing my hand. His cheeks turned a bright pink color, and he hastily drug me out of the building.

"You know, you're going to have to tell my dad what happened," Kurt said as I drove to his house. I swallowed hard, and firmly nodded my head. He placed a hand on my thigh and smiled at me reassuringly. As we entered his neighborhood, all of the muscles in my body tensed up. I was nervous beyond belief.


	2. Courage: Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for reading my first chapter, and those who followed & favorited this story! This is my first fic, and I'm extremely nervous. Anywho, I hope you all like this chapter. WARNING, it's smutty. I mean, I attempted to write smut, so I hope it's good enough :D Reviews and rates would be greatly appreciated :) Also, sorry it took me a few days to get this second chapter posted. I've been so overwhelmed with schoolwork. Exams are next week and my teachers are _insane_. Anyways, please enjoy :) Much love to you all! **

* * *

I pulled into Kurt's driveway and shut off the car, but I didn't get out. I didn't look at Kurt, or anything really. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. I felt Kurt squeeze my thigh lightly, encouraging me to get out. "You're okay, Blaine. My dad's a nice guy. I already called and confirmed that you can stay. He likes you." I looked up at Kurt and nodded. "I know that."

"Then what's the problem?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"I don't want him to know about my dad…It's not that I don't trust him or anything, I-I just rather not talk about it," I explained, wincing a little when Kurt lowered his hand on my leg. He didn't know it, but he accidentally squeezed a bruise I'd received the other day. I was still extremely sore. Kurt noticed me flinch, and he pulled away his hand. "I'm so sorry, you're hurt there, aren't you?" he whispered, talking fast. I nodded and leaned over in my seat to kiss his cheek. "It's fine, love. I'm fine. Thank you."

I smiled at Blaine and got out of the car, knowing he'd follow. I walked around to his side of the car to hold his hand. He squeezed firmly as we walked into my house. "Dad?" I called out. I pulled Blaine into the living room. I didn't see any sign of dad. I pulled him towards the kitchen, "Carol?" I yelled a little louder. Still no answer. "Wow, where the hell are they?" I asked, turning to Blaine. He shrugged as I pulled him towards the stairs, calling up them. "Finn? Anybody?" Again, no response. "They didn't tell me they were gonna be home late," I said a little annoyed, pulling out my phone to call my dad. "And where the hell is Finn? We just saw him at Glee." I rolled my eyes, waiting on my dad to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey, dad. Um, Blaine and I just got home, and nobody's here…"

"Mhm," he hummed lazily into the phone.

"Why?" I asked, dropping Blaine's hand and placing my hand on my hip.

"Look, son. Get Blaine settled in, Carol and I are at dinner. Surprise date night. Order yourselves some pizza, and—wait where's Finn?"

"I don't know," I shrugged, knowing he couldn't see me. "Anyways, I'll order food and Blaine and I will unpack his things. Is the guest room set up, or is there still boxes all over the place?"

"Shit, I forgot about them. Sorry, kiddo. He's gonna have to stay in your room until we can get him a room of his own set up. But just…be careful," he whispered to me.

"Bye dad," I said, blushing and hanging up.

"Looks like we'll be sharing my room for a while, " I said, smiling at Blaine.

"Your dad's okay with that?' Blaine laughed, smiling and wrapping his arms around my waist to pull me closer.

"Apparently. It was his idea," I laughed, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Well this makes everything more exciting," he said, smirking at me. I rolled my eyes and pecked his lips before grabbing his hand again to pull him up to my room.

* * *

I eagerly followed Kurt up the stairs closely. I couldn't help but stare at his ass a little bit. I mean, come on. It was perfect. Not being able to control myself, I reached up and pinched his ass lightly, causing him to look back at me and laugh, running up faster. I chased him to his room, grabbing him by the waist right outside of his room. I pulled him close, hugging him from behind. "Gotcha," I whispered, burying my face in his neck, breathing in deeply."Blaine, let me go. My room's like two steps away," he giggled, trying not to give in to me. I moved my hands up and down his sides gently, kissing his neck softly. He sighed, tilting his head back to give me more room. Knowing that I had him exactly where I wanted him, I started to tickle his sides. "Blaine!" he yelped, trying to jerk away from me, "S-stop you a-asshole," he said, gasping for air and laughing hard. I loosened my grip on his body and he wiggled away from me, opening his door quickly. He tried to close it before I could get in, but I stuck my foot out to keep it from closing. I pushed the door open, watching him back up a little.

"Hello," I whispered, still giggling. "Hey there, gorgeous," he said, stepping closer to me. We stared at each other for a good ten seconds, smiling like fools, until he brought a hand to my face, pulling it to his, kissing me slowly. He pulled away, but his lips lingered against mine as he whispered, "Guess what?" he said, his lips brushing against mine in the sweetest way. "What, honey?" I said sweetly, pulling back completely, knowing that he was trying to tease me. "I forgot all of my stuff down stairs," he said, squeezing my waist quickly before running out of my room, laughing as he bounded down the stairs. I rolled my eyes and chuckled lightly, walking over to my dresser to pull out some pajamas.

I was bent over, searching through the very bottom drawer for my favorite silky blue pants. I didn't even know that Blaine had returned to my room until he came up behind me and slapped my ass. I stood straight up quickly, spinning around to be greeted by his innocent face. "What a gentleman," I said sarcastically, forgetting all about my clothes. "Hey, it's your fault. You were bent over like that, and you know how much I adore your ass," he said, smiling seductively yet sweet at the same time. I stepped closer to him, trailing a finger down his chest teasingly, "You're so cute," I said, batting my eyelashes innocently, watching him blink hard.

I was trying my hardest to ignore the fact that Kurt was starting to turn me on. I forced myself away from him, walking over to my bags that I had dropped by his door. I started shuffling through the bags, looking for nothing in particular. I just needed to calm myself down. "Come here and cuddle with me, Blainey. We haven't cuddled in a while," I heard Kurt say in the most adorable voice. I reluctantly turned around, finding him lying on his bed, waiting for me to join him. I smiled, climbing next to him, lying on my side to face him. "Why're you so damn cute?" I said, kissing the tip of his nose, causing him to giggle. "And damn, your laugh. Your giggle. You're just irresistible." I said, resting a hand on his hip. He grabbed my other hand, lacing our fingers together. "You're pretty cute yourself," he said, winking at me before kissing my forehead.

"I love you, Kurt. You're so beautiful," I said, staring into his piercing blue eyes, stroking the back of his hand with my thumb. "I love you too, Blaine. You're gorgeous." I could feel myself blush, though I'm used to receiving compliments from him. I leaned in and started kissing him passionately, closing my eyes tightly. He ran his hand through the back of my hair, kissing back hard. I wouldn't tell him this, but it hurt. My dad had knocked me backwards into his desk the other night, causing me to fall and hit my head hard on the corner of it. I ignored the pain and deepened the kiss, licking across his bottom lip.

I was trying to control my movements as best as I could, afraid that I'd hurt Blaine if I touched him. I noticed Blaine wince when I applied a little pressure to the back of his head, so I pulled my hand around to cup Blaine's cheek with my hand, my other laying against his chest. I opened my mouth to allow his tongue to enter. I gasped into his mouth while his tongue explored mine. I moaned when I felt his tongue slide against mine, and I pulled away hesitantly. "Blaine…" I whispered, staring at his hazel eyes. He smirked and rolled us over so that I was lying on my back, with him hovering over me. He kissed me hard, but slow on the mouth before quickly pulling away and latching onto my neck. "Blaine, holy shit," I hissed, clutching the sheets beneath me. He smirked against my neck and started sucking hard, causing me to moan. He moved my legs apart gently with his hands, settling in between them. He gripped my hips carefully, but firm. He started licking over the now red skin on my neck.

I was really enjoying myself, slowly turning Kurt into a mess, writhing beneath me. I noticed that he gripped the sheets, not wanting to accidentally hurt me. After licking over the skin I'd bruised on his neck, I kissed my way up to his jaw, planting a few kisses there before pulling away to look into Kurt's piercing blue eyes. "I love you, Kurt," I whispered, smiling down at him. "I-I love you too, Blaine," he said quickly before grabbing my face and pulling it down to his, kissing me roughly. I started to get into it again, and he pulled away. I groaned, but listened to what he had to say. "Blaine, as much as I love this, love you, we need to stop. My family will be home soon, and you're still not unpacked," he said, kissing me once more before waiting on me to climb off of him. I nodded and pulled myself off of him, then holding my hand out to help him up. Really, I just wanted an excuse to touch him again.

* * *

I helped Blaine unpack his things, cleaning out a few of my drawers for him to use them, and making room in my closet forhim as well. It took about an hour or so to hang things up properly. I turned to him, forgetting that we were supposed to have dinner. "Shit, Blaine. I forgot to order pizza." "I guess we got a little distracted," he said, whispering in my ear, placing soft kisses on my temple. "Seems like we did," I laughed, walking away from him and out of my room. I knew he was following me, but I didn't expect him to suddenly run past me, slapping my ass and all but flying down the stairs. At the bottom of the staircase, he looked up at me and winked before running away to the living room. I shook my head, blushing and running after him. "Blaine Devon Anderson, what the hell?" I called out, chasing him into the kitchen, trying not to laugh.

"Hey, the middle name was completely unnecessary," he said, pointing at me from across the room. I laughed again, "I think it's adorable." He shook his head, walking up to me and wrapping his arms around my waist. "I think you're adorable," he said with a dorky smile. "You're such a dork," I said, trying to pretend like my body wasn't on fire just from his hands on me. "I'm your dork?" he said, tilting his head as if he were asking it rather than stating it. I nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him quickly. "You are. Now, I really gotta order our dinner." I said, pulling away and walking to the counter for the phone. I had my back towards Blaine, looking up the number in the phone book.

I watched Kurt as he dialed the number, still turned away from me. I couldn't help but stare at his amazing ass, smiling to myself. _"Mine." _I thought to myself, walking up behind him and wrapping my arms around his waist, resting my chin on his shoulder. He squirmed a little, being composed as possible with the guy over the phone. I slid my hands under his shirt, sliding them up and down his sides. He tried to wiggle away from me, but I dropped my hands to his hips and kept him from leaving me. He turned around in my grip, raising an eyebrow at me, still on the phone. I kissed against his neck, trying to drive him crazy until he hung up the phone. As soon as he did, his eyes darkened, and I could tell that I had won. Without saying a word, he grabbed my hand and drug me up the stairs. He pulled me into his room and slammed the door, pushing me against it. I stared at him with wide eyes, loving where this was going.

"Pizza will be here in thirty minutes. We have thirty minutes," I said before kissing me roughly, my hands exploring his clothed body. His hands immediately flew to my back, rubbing up and down. I smirked and pretty much shoved my tongue down his throat. I slid my hands under his shirt, rubbing across his abs. He kissed back with great force and slid his hands slowly down to my ass, gripping tightly. Blaine took me by surprise and started pushing me back to my bed. He gently pushed me onto it, not breaking out kiss. He pushed me all the way back until my head was resting against my pillows. He straddled my body, sliding his hands under my shirt slightly, enough to grip my hips.

"God, Kurt. Your hips, damn," he said before crashing our lips together again, stroking my bare hips with his thumbs. I leaned up enough, allowing him to lift my shirt over my head. I laid back down, laughing. "What about my hips?" "I love them," he shrugged, bending down to kiss me again. I laughed against his lips, kissing him hard while his hands explored my bare torso. He eventually started playing with the waistband of my jeans, dominating my mouth with his tongue. I un-tucked his shirt and pulled it up. We broke our kiss long enough for me to take his shirt all the way off. I suddenly stopped what I was doing when I saw the bruises. He had bruises all over his stomach, and one large one in the middle of his chest.

"Blaine, oh my god," I whispered, gently touching them. "Don't mind them, Kurt. I'm fine. Just…I want this. Please?" He asked me, giving me his infamous puppy dog face. He leaned in and kissed me roughly, encouraging me to continue. I stared at him for a second when he broke the kiss. In just a few seconds, my hands were touching every inch of bare skin that was displayed in front of me, while Blaine kissed me more. He broke away, leaving kisses along my jaw. I gasped for air, running my hands all over his back. His hands had wondered back to their previous position at the waistband of my jeans. He kissed his way down my neck, sucking hard where my collar bone and neck meet. He brought one hand up to explore my chest, his fingers accidentally brushing one of my nipples. I made a desperate little squeal at the touch. He smirked and continued to kiss his way down my chest. He stopped and swirled his tongue around my nipple, then started sucking. He was currently trailing his fingers over my jean-clad thighs, coming really close to my crotch, and I felt my cock twitch in anticipation.

I sucked once more on his nipple, hard. I felt Kurt drag his nails down my back, scratching me. The sting made the intensity of the situation increase, and I pulled away, moaning and screaming at the same time. I brought one of my hands to the button of his jeans, the other to the zipper, looking at him. "Please," he whimpered, reaching out to touch my chest. I nodded and pulled his jeans off of him, leaving him in nothing but his tight navy blue boxers. I smirked when I saw the bulge in front of me. I trailed my fingers along the insides of his thighs, slowly moving up towards his crotch. When I was less than an inch away from his cock, I removed my hand, watching him groan in protest. I chuckled lightly, staring at his eyes, which were dark with lust. I moved up to straddle his waist, bending down to kiss him again. He reached over and palmed my cock through my jeans, causing me to jump in surprise, emitting a soft moan.

"Take them off," he said, staring at my jeans, stroking my thigh. I did exactly what he wanted. Then we were both in our boxers. I don't know why, but I was somewhat embarrassed at the tent in my underwear. I blushed slightly, looking up at Kurt for approval. He smiled and reached out to brush his fingers over my covered cock. I shivered, and leaned down to kiss his chest again. I made sure to pay extra attention to his nipples again, knowing he loved it. Then, I licked a straight line from the middle of his chest, down to his belly button. I kissed my way down from there to the waist band of his boxers, licking across them. I dipped my thumbs under the material, moving them down an inch. "Can I?" I asked, looking up at him. He nodded, and I slowly pulled them down and over his erection, then down his legs. I tossed them somewhere in the room, staring at his cock. I looked up and saw him blushing. I reached out and touched it gently, staring at him. "You're beautiful Kurt. You're perfect." I said. "Thank you," he whispered, blushing harder. I smiled and started stroking his cock gently. "Tell me if you want to stop, gorgeous," I whispered, watching Kurt come undone beneath me. "Don't stop," he whispered, nodding his head. I bent down and pecked his lips, gripping his hard cock a little tighter, pumping it slowly.

"Shit, Blaine," I moaned. Feeling Blaine's hand on my cock like that was phenomenal. He was kissing my neck some more, leaving numerous amounts of hickeys that I'd have to cover up later. I could feel him smirk against my skin, starting to pump faster. This was our first time together, but I knew what it felt like when I was getting close. Honestly, Blaine's hand felt so much better than my own, and I was rapidly approaching the edge. "Blaine," I whispered, trying not to moan too loudly, though we were home alone. "Yeah, baby?" "I…need you to stop….I'm close…I-I shit Blaine," I said, starting to lose my ability to form full sentences. He smiled, stopping his movements, "Isn't that the point?"

"I haven't seen you yet," I said, pouting a little, causing him to smirk. He got off of the bed to remove his underwear. "Now you have," he said, blushing. I gasped, looking at his beautiful body, "Come here," I said. He climbed back onto the bed, sitting on his knees in front of me. I reached out and lightly ran my fingers down his shaft, watching him shiver. "Kurt…" he whispered. "Blaine, we don't have time for everything right now, but if we hurry, we might be able to…" I said, grabbing his cock in my hand, slowly starting to pump. He knew what I was talking about, and he reached out for mine, hovering over me again. It was kind of awkward, but we were both too turned on to care.

After a few minutes of heavy breathing, moaning, and stroking each other's cocks, Kurt and I were really close to the edge. We had a rhythm going, kissing and smiling at each other the whole time. About three quick strokes, Kurt started screaming. "God, Blaine I'm gonna….AH my god," he screamed, releasing all over my hand and our stomachs. Watching him shake from the orgasm, and hearing the sounds he was making led me to my orgasm, my cum shooting out over his hand and our stomachs, mixing with his. I dropped down, lying next to him. We were breathing heavily, completely spent. I reached over and grabbed his hand, lacing our fingers together. "Hey," I said, turning my head to look at him.

"Hi," he whispered, smiling at me. He scrunched his nose and looked down at our stomach's. "We're gross now," he laughed. I pulled him closer, kissing his forehead. "Let's clean up then," I said, getting up. I walked into his bathroom, getting a washcloth and wetting it. I rubbed the cloth against my stomach, cleaning it. I brought the cloth to Kurt, cleaning his stomach before leaning down to kiss it. I started to put my underwear back on when the doorbell rang. "Shit, the pizza," Kurt said, jumping off the bed and pulling some sweatpants on.

I picked up Blaine's shirt on accident and threw it onto my body before running down the stairs to answer the door. I handed some money to the pizza guy, telling him to keep the change. He smiled and thanked me as I was shutting the door. Blaine came down the stairs in only sweatpants. "Hey, half naked," I laughed, staring at his gorgeous torso. "You took my shirt," he said, shrugging and sitting down on the living room couch. "Oops, sorry," I said, looking down before starting to remove it. "Hey no, I love the way you look in my clothes," he said smiling, waving me over to join him on the couch. "Really?" I asked, sitting next to him. "Yeah, It's hot," Blaine answered, casually moving his hand to rest on my thigh. I laughed and opened the pizza box. "Eat," I ordered, pointing to it. He laughed and leaned towards me, kissing me slowly. "I love you, Kurt," he said, pressing his forehead against mine. "I love you too," I answered, kissing him once more.


	3. Courage: Chapter 3

**Sorry this chapter took a little longer to finish than the others, and it's a lot shorter as well. I usually love writing long chapters, because once I start, I find it hard to stop myself, but it's late, and exam week before Christmas break, but I really wanted to post a new chapter, so here's this. Reviews and Rates would be very helpful and super appreciated. :) Thank you EVERYONE who's reading this, and who's followed/favorited it, or me. I plan on starting a new Klaine fic soon, (sorry, a little obsessed xD) but probably not until I'm closer to ending this one. If you have any suggestions, please feel free to let me know! Any help would be FANTASTIC. Seriously though, I love every one of you who's read to the THIRD CHAPTER. I really enjoy writing, so constructive criticism would be awesome. Anyway, let me stop rambling. Enjoy :) **

* * *

Blaine and I laid in my bed and just cuddled for what felt like forever. We were so caught up in each other. I didn't take my eyes off of his for even a half-second, except for when we kissed. We were kissing lazily whenever I heard the front door open. I immediately pulled away from Blaine to run to my bedroom door to lock it. I started pulling on my clothes as quickly as I good, trying not to laugh at Blaine's confused expression.

"What's wrong, baby?" he asked, tilting his head at me with raised eyebrows.

"Someone's home. Did you not hear the door open? Get up and put your clothes on, now," I said quickly, flashing him a smile as I walked into my bathroom to deal with my sex-hair.

"Kurt?" I heard my dad call from downstairs.

"Shit, Blaine. My dad's home," I whispered, walking out of my bedroom, finding Blaine sprawled out on my bed reading one of my Vogue magazines, already fully dressed and looking perfect.

"How the hell did you….? You know what, it doesn't matter, we need to go downstairs," I laughed, grabbing Blaine's hand and pulling him off of my bed.

"Hey dad," I said, releasing Blaine's hand to hug my dad.

"What's up with you boys?" He asked, raising an eyebrow as he stared at Blaine.

"Mr. Hummel, thank you for allowing me to stay here," Blaine said, giving off a sad expression.

"Hey, Blaine. You and Kurt have been together for what, like a year? You're a good kid, and you make my son happy. You're always allowed here," My dad said sincerely.

"Thank you," Blaine repeated. I was smiling because Blaine was being so proper and cute. Dapper little Blaine. It was funny because apparently only I know how completely improper he really is. Of course he's sweet and adorable, but he's also great at…well.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but I'm curious as to why you need to stay here in the first place. What happened?" Dad asked, sitting down on the couch. I led Blaine over to the armchair and motioned for him to sit down. I gently sat down in his lap, noticing how my dad's expression went from sad and caring to instant rage. He always made that protective face whenever I got really close to Blaine. Even after a year he wasn't used to it. Blaine wrapped his arms around my middle, hugging me close to him. Instead of being overprotective and angry, he smiled at the sight of us. Who could blame him? We're cute.

"No, sir, I don't mind. I feel like it's only fair if you know," Blaine said, kissing me on the cheek quickly.

"Blaine, you can call me Burt, you know," dad said, chuckling a little.

"Okay, Burt, um," he started, getting nervous. He squeezed me tighter and began his story. "My dad's a little abusive," he said softly. I couldn't help but interrupt.

"A bit abusive, Blaine? That's an understatement, don't try to make him seem harmless. He threatened you and everything," I said to Blaine, staring at only him. He nodded and ignored my statement as he continued.

"Yes, well. He beats me…a lot. And this morning it was really bad. He um, punched me, kicked me, and choked me," I said slowly. Burt was staring at me with a sad and understanding expression.

Kurt got up out of my lap and walked into the kitchen as I stared at Burt. He didn't say anything, which was starting to worry me. After a few awkward minutes, Kurt returned with a wet towel. He lightly placed his hand under my chin, lifting my head up to get better access to my neck. He was washing away all of the makeup he'd helped me apply after lunch. I didn't object, I let him do it. I glanced at Burt who was watching curiously.

Kurt gently massaged my skin with the wet towel, revealing bruises that my dad had left when he choked me. I heard Burt gasp as Kurt started to wash my face with the cloth. When Kurt was finished he turned toward his dad to see what he had to say.

"Blaine, are those bruises from…your dad?" he asked with wide and concerned eyes.

"Um, yes, sir," I mumbled. It was only bruises that were showing on my skin, but I felt completely exposed. I felt almost as if I were sitting there naked, except slightly less awkward.

"Blaine, you need to call the police. This is serious," he said, getting up to get the house phone. I looked up at Kurt and shook my head. He took my face in both of his hands gently, bending down to where his face was inches away from mine.

"Maybe it's the best thing to do. You can't expect my dad to just let him get away with hurting you like this, sweetie," he said, stroking my hair and kissing me softly on the lips. I sighed as Burt came back into the living room.

"Anything else happen today with your dad?" he asked, dialing a number.

"He threatened to kill me," I whispered. Technically, I wasn't lying. Burt clenched his fist and pressed the 'call' button. I stared at Kurt, not wanting to be in there while he talked to the police. I was so glad that Kurt understands me enough to know what I want without any words being said. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs and into his room again. I don't know why, but I collapsed onto his bed and started crying.

* * *

"Blaine, what's wrong, honey?" I said, trying to comfort him as I climbed onto the bed, trying to pull him into a sitting position.

"My dad's going to kill me," he whispered. "I shouldn't have told," he cried.

I shook my head and took both of Blaine's hands in mine, sitting on my knees in front of him on my bed. "He's not going to touch you, love. Never again. The police are going to arrest him, and he'll never see you again. You'll be completely safe. I won't let anything hurt you," I said, pulling him in for a hug. I could feel his body trembling against mine and I held him tighter.

"I know, I'm just…I'm scared. And I didn't have much time to cry this morning. I was trying to be strong for you. You shouldn't see me like this," he said into my chest.

"Blaine, listen to me. You can cry around me any time if you need to. No matter what, you're so strong. You're the strongest person I've ever met," I said, stroking his hair. He nodded and sobbed into my chest harder. I could feel the wet tears, causing my shirt to stick to my chest. I held him exactly like that until my dad walked into my room.

"He's going to be arrested tonight. You'll probably have to go to court, Blaine, but I'll be right there if I need to be. I'll do whatever you need," my dad said as he stood at the doorway. Blaine sniffled a little before looking up.

"Thank you, Mr. Hummel," he said in a soft whisper as he looked away at the wall. My dad left my room with a nod of his head, and he shut the door behind him. I stared at the door for a second, surprised. He actually left the door open with Blaine in here?

"Blaine, sweetie, it'll be okay. I'm right here. My whole family is here to support you," I said, wrapping my arms around his middle from behind. He relaxed, leaning back into my body.

"Thank you," he whispered, closing his eyes.

"Come here," I said, scooting back to the top of my bed and laying down, waiting for him to join me. He crawled beside me and I pulled the covers over us. I leaned over him and turned off my bedside lamp, the room going dark. I settled in, facing Blaine. When my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I could faintly see Blaine due to the moonlight shining through my window. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him close.

"Sleep. We can discuss this in the morning. You're tired, and I am too. Goodnight, Blaine. I love you," I whispered, leaning in to press a hard kiss to his mouth.

"Goodnight, Kurt. I love you so much," he whispered after breaking the kiss. He rolled over and pressed himself as close to me as he could, placing his hands over mine that were wrapped around him. I kissed the back of his neck gently as we fell asleep.


	4. Courage: Chapter 4

**Well, here's chapter 4! Sorry it's been a few days, but I just got over finals Friday, and as you all know, Christmas is two days away! I might not be able to update this story (or my other story, New York, for those of you who may read that one too) until after Tuesday, because it is Christmas and I'm super busy. By the way, if you guys would like to check out my other story, I just started it a few days ago, and I already have two chapters up. It's also a Klaine fic ^.^ BUT ANYWAYS there is talk of cutting/starving in this chapter, so that's the only warning in this one. Thank you EVERYONE for reading, and especially those who've Rated/favorited/reviewed this! -Much love xoxo**

* * *

I woke up the next morning without Kurt next to me. I smelt food, so I got up and went downstairs to the kitchen. I stood in the doorway, watching Kurt as he made breakfast. I smiled and watched how focused he was. He didn't realize I was watching him, so I walked up behind him quietly and wrapped my arms around his waist, kissing the back of his neck softly. I felt him shiver as he turned to see me. "Hey, you're actually awake," he said, laughing and leaning in to kiss me quickly. I rolled my eyes and let out a sigh.

"I see you're cooking breakfast," I noted, staring deeply into his eyes. He nodded proudly, "I figure you'd be hungry, as usual," he laughed, breaking out of my grasp.

"You know me so well," I laughed, looking at the food. "You didn't have to do this, though. You do way too much for me," I said, giving him my pouty face.

"Shut up and eat," he said, handing me a plate. I stuck my tongue out at him and took the plate, just as Burt came in, staring at us with a raised eyebrow.

"Morning kids. Breakfast Kurt?" dad asked, reaching out for a plate. I laughed and handed him one, nodding at him. We all sat down at the table, watching each other as we ate.

"So, Blaine…I figure you want to know about this whole court situation?" my dad asked, looking at Blaine. Blaine looked up from his plate, nodding slightly. "Well they have the date set a month from now," my dad said. Blaine just nodded as dad continued, "You have to go downtown today. They want to take pictures of your injuries. They also want to ask some questions."

"Kurt can go with me, right?" Blaine asked with worried eyes. He relaxed a little when my dad nodded at him.

When we were finished eating, I took everyone's dishes to the kitchen, beginning to clean up. Blaine came and helped me, not saying much as we worked. When we were finished we ran upstairs to my room to get ready. I couldn't help but to watch him as he changed clothes, trying my hardest not to attack his body with mine. Trust me, my staring didn't go unnoticed.

"What're you looking at?" Blaine asked me with a smirk as he pulled his jeans onto his almost naked body. I quickly looked back into my closet, gathering my outfit for the day.

"You can't just strip right in front of me like that and expect me not to stare," I shrugged, my back turned to him now. He came up behind me and lifted my shirt, trying to take it off of me.

"What the hell are you doing, Anderson?" I said calmly, but lifting my arms up for him to slide the shirt off nonetheless.

"I think it's pretty obvious that I just took off your shirt for you. Just thought you'd appreciate my help," he laughed, kissing my cheek before walking back to my bed. I turned to look at him, standing in only my pants.

"Of course, you're always willing to help when my clothes need to be removed," I laughed, grabbing some jeans out of my closet, then pulling off my pajama pants to put them on. Blaine stared at me wide-eyed, causing me to laugh.

"Kurt, can those jeans get any damn tighter?" Blaine groaned, narrowing his eyes at me. I just shook my head and shrugged, putting on my shirt.

"Better go and get this over with," I said, pulling on my boots then grabbing Blaine's hand to drag him to my car.

* * *

"I can't believe we have to wait a month for court. I don't want to go at all, much less wait to go. I'd like to just get all of this over with. Wait a second, if my dad goes to jail, doesn't that mean in order for me to legally live with you, your dad will have to be my legal guardian? Which is sorta like adopting me, right?" I asked as Kurt and I drove home. This whole photography appointment made me feel completely violated. I had some bruises on my legs and stomach, so they made me strip to my boxers to take the pictures. They let Kurt stay in the room with me and hold my hand for moral support, I guess. They sent a lady to take the pictures when they saw that I had my boyfriend there with me. I'm grateful for that, because I'd feel wrong for a guy to be taking pictures of me, in front of my boyfriend, almost completely naked.

"You have a point…Honestly, I have no clue what'll happen at this point, but I prefer to just let my dad handle it. I mean, you know how he is, he'll take charge regardless. Unless there's a relative of yours that will take you in, you kinda have no choice but to live here. But you turn eighteen in a few months, so you won't have to have a legal guardian. But of course, my dad would still let you live with us. He wouldn't just expect you to have to buy your own place," Kurt rambled on, gripping my hand as he drove. Sitting at a red light, he turned to look at me with wide eyes and a bright expression, "Unless, I move out with you too. You know, I'm already 18, and we could both get our own place. My dad could give us some money, and I have money saved up, and we can get jobs, an-,"

"Kurt, let's just…talk about this with your dad later. We're going to move in together when we graduate anyways. If your dad will allow me to live with your family until then, it'll give us time to save more money," I said, offering a smile. Kurt nodded and smiled at me.

"Good idea. Blaine, you're so damn smart," he laughed. I just nodded and squeezed his hand.

"What're we having for lunch, Kurt? I'm hungry," I whined, giving him a pouty face.

"I'll make you food when we get home. Or I can order you something," he said, shrugging.

"What about yourself?" I asked.

His expression suddenly turned blank as he stared at the road in front of him harshly. "I-I'm not hungry."

"But Kurt, you haven't eaten all day. Come to think about it, you don't eat much at a-"

"I'm not hungry," Kurt interrupted, giving me a loving smile and a squeeze of my hand, a sign that the conversation was over.

* * *

Blaine was definitely too smart. I was actually feeling pretty successful at keeping my secret for this long. I knew he'd eventually start to figure out when he started living with me. Luckily, he apparently hadn't gone snooping in my bathroom, because he didn't mention anything about seeing my pills. I felt like complete shit, being so selfish while Blaine's going through all of these issues with his father. But I just convince myself that it's not selfish, because he doesn't understand. It's become almost like an addiction. I've been bullied ever since I was a freshman, well, since forever really, but I was only targeted by one specific monster in the 9th grade. During sophomore year, Dave Karofsky's bullying only got worse. Instead of simple name calling, he had started to push me into lockers, and throw me into trash cans. But on top of that, he had started taunting me. He'd tell me how fat I would get if I didn't stop eating so much, and how I wasn't attractive or masculine for any gay guy to love me. He'd tell me how much of a waste of space I was, and how a disgrace like me didn't deserve living. Then he kissed me one day. He literally fucking kissed me. Biggest hypocrite I ever saw. But since that day, he'd gotten angrier at the world, so he'd take it all out on me. I eventually started to believe his words, that I was getting too big, or too dumb, or too ugly. I started starving myself. I'd tell myself that I was model-thin, see-my-ribs skinny that someone would love me. Starving myself became harder when my dad got married to Finn's mom, and we started having actual family meals. So I turned to diet pills. I'd only eat dinner on the days she cooked, and then I'd take a pill. Blaine transferred to McKinley during junior year, not long after my dad and Carol's wedding, and instantly started crushing on him. It kind of made everything worse, because I'd tell myself I wasn't good enough for him. Blaine and I became best friends instantly. We were pretty much inseparable. But I never told him how I felt because I was scared he'd reject me. I'd tell myself that I had no chance with him because I was too fat and too feminine. I'd started to take two pills after dinner, my only meal every day. The way I saw myself started to become apparently distorted. I didn't see myself the way everyone else saw me. Around October of junior year, my friend started noticing I'd lost a lot of weight, and I'd never eat lunch. They started to get worried, and Blaine, like any good best friend, started making me eat. I'd run to the bathroom and cry after eating lunch every day, and bumped up my dose of pills to three a day. It wasn't healthy, but I didn't care. Two weeks before Christmas, Blaine asked me to be his boyfriend, leaving me completely breathless. I never thought I'd have a chance with him, so I thought it was some cruel joke. He had asked me on a Thursday afternoon after school, December 14th, at the Lima Bean. I ran out crying, because I didn't think he was serious. I ran to the parking lot, and locked myself in my car. Not more than five minutes later, Blaine was banging on my window, so I let him in. He sat in the passenger seat and made me look at him, holding both of my hands firmly in his. He told me how he'd liked me since he met me, and thought I was beautiful. So I reluctantly let him into my life. I say reluctantly, because I didn't really want anyone to become that close to me, afraid they'd find out about my problems.

After a few months of Blaine and I dating, the bullying got worse. Luckily, Dave never went after Blaine, but he went after me constantly, abusing me in every way he could. He'd always do it at the rare times that Blaine and I weren't together. We didn't have but two classes together, and I have almost all of my classes with Dave. In between classes, Blaine would always be right by my side, protectively. On the off chances that he wasn't there, Dave would punch me, or kick me, or just slap me. One day, two days before school was out for the summer, I remember Blaine was being held after class by some teacher, doing a favor for her. I told Blaine I'd wait for him in his car, so I walked out to the parking lot alone. Blaine and I would always park closest to the back exit of the school, where not many kids parked. It was a good place to be alone on days when we were too turned on to wait to get home before we'd have heated make-out sessions, that usually consisted of grinding. Anyways, that one day, Dave followed me. All of the cars around us had left, and I was alone, with Dave. He literally beat me until I couldn't stand anymore, punching me to the ground, then slamming my head against the pavement a few good times. I remember Blaine found me, bleeding and laying on the hot pavement, too afraid to move and crying. It was so bad, I had to go to the hospital. A few evening after that incident, I received a text from Dave (how he got my number, I have no idea), explaining in a very vulgar way how I didn't even deserve life. He put me down in so many terrible ways that I couldn't handle it. I had some sort of mental breakdown, which resulted in me actually cutting my skin. I'd cut two deep marks into each of my thighs. I know Blaine's seen them before, but he's never asked, so I've never explained.

Blaine just stared at me, as I recalled all of these memories on the way home. I felt terrible, not being able to find the courage to tell him. He deserved to know, but I just couldn't handle it.

* * *

I watched Kurt as he made me lunch, smiling at him every time he'd look at me. I was honestly very sad, because Kurt refused to eat. He kept saying he wasn't hungry, which I knew couldn't be true. He hadn't ate much the day before, so he had to have been practically _starving. _I tried to make sense of it in my head. When I thought about it, he didn't eat much at all. I remember having to force him to eat lunch last year…could he be….no…Kurt was stronger than that…wasn't he? Bullying wasn't even that bad this year.

"Kurt, are you okay?" I asked, pulling his hand and forcing him to stand in front of me. I parted my legs to he could stand in between them, forcing him to be closer to me. I held his hands in mine, staring up at him with a worried expression.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?" he smiled at me, his eyes bright and blue as ever.

"I just noticed…you don't eat much…" I whispered quietly, hoping he wouldn't get offended or anything. He just shrugged.

"I know…" he said, pulling his hands out of mine and backing away from me.

"Can you tell me why? What's wrong Kurt? I could help you," I offered, standing up.

"You don't understand. You wouldn't understand," he whispered, taking a few more steps back before turning around and running. I just watched as he ran, sitting back down. I didn't want to upset him, so I just let him go. That's what a good boyfriend would do, right?


	5. Courage: Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! Cheesy ending, I know. It's 2 am and I literally just finished writing, so my brain's about to explode. Anyways, hope everyone enjoys! As always, thanks everyone for reading/rating/favoriting/reviewing this :D & Double thanks to those who're also reading my other fic. -Much love, xoxo**

* * *

I ran into my room and shut the door, not bothering to lock it. I took a deep breath before walking into my bathroom, staring at myself in the mirror. I could tell Blaine was at the bottom of the stair case when he yelled for me. "Kurt?" I ignored him and reached under my cabinet for my pills. I had them hidden so it took me a little while to find them. I opened the bottle and poured some out in my hand, staring at them. There were about eight of them, lying in the palm of my hand. That's when I heard Blaine knock on my door.

"Kurt?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but for some reason I couldn't. Words wouldn't come out. He knocked on the door and called for me again, but I still didn't say a word. I just stared at the pills. I reached for the glass that was sitting on my sink, and I filled it up with water. I took one pill from my hand and swallowed it, hearing him knock once more. I took two more pills, crying as I heard him yell for me.

"Kurt, please open the door," Blaine yelled.

I stared at the rest of the pills in my hand, taking three more of them, leaving two in my palm. I stared at myself in the mirror for a few minutes. I started feeling a little drowsy, and I started to panic. I sat in the floor with my head in my hands for a few more minutes as Blaine continued to yell for me. I started feeling sick to my stomach, and soon started throwing up. I cried as I threw up, knowing something had gone wrong. I'd never taken this many pills in a row before, and I was feeling really funny. I started to panic as it got harder to breathe. When I stopped throwing up, I sat against the wall, breathing heavily.

* * *

After about fifteen minutes of standing outside of Kurt's bedroom door, yelling and knocking to get him to open it, I was angry. I was also feeling completely stupid, because I hadn't even tried to open the door. I reached down and felt even dumber when it opened. He hadn't even locked the door. I walked into his room and looked everywhere for him. He wasn't in there. I stared at his bathroom door, and noticed the light from the little crack at the bottom of the door. I knocked on the door, calling for him.  
"Kurt?" I yelled. No answer.

I reached down to open the door, and let out a sigh of relief when it opened easily. I pushed it open slowly, and looked down at the ground. I saw Kurt, slumped against the wall with his eyes closed, and my heart stopped. I felt my eyes grow wide as I fell onto the floor next to him.

"Kurt? Kurt, please, wake up. Kurt?" I begged, beginning to cry. I laid my hand across his chest to feel the rise and fall, sighing when I knew he was still breathing. I reached up and stroked his cheeks, crying harder when he didn't respond. He had passed out. I looked up on the counter and saw an empty bottle of weight pills lying there, and I let out a loud sob. Kurt had overdosed. I looked back down at Kurt and my gaze went immediately to his closed palm. I reached down and forced it open, sobbing again when I saw two capsules in his hand. I reached into my back pocket and dialed 911.

* * *

When I woke up, I was in the hospital. I was sitting on a hospital bed, in a stupid hospital gown. I blinked a few times until my vision was clearer, and I turned and noticed Blaine next to me. He was sitting beside the bed in a chair, holding my hand gently. He was crying and smiling at me, saying my name.

"Kurt? Kurt, oh god, you're awake," he sobbed, gripping my hand tighter.

I heard the door open and looked up, seeing my dad walk in with Finn right behind him.

"Kurt, son." My dad said, walking up to my bed. I could tell he had been crying, and it almost looked as if Finn was too.

"Hey," I whispered, my voice cracking. I laughed a little at the way it sounded. They all smiled at me. "Wait, what happened?" I said, furrowing my eyebrows. All I remembered was…oh…I had taken the pills. I remembered throwing up and sitting against the wall. After that everything went blank.

"You…overdosed," my dad said sadly, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Oh…right…" I whispered, looking down at Blaine's hand that was entwined with mine.

"Well, I, uh, have to talk to the doctor, so I'm going to leave you boys alone…c'mon Finn," dad said, patting Blaine on the shoulder before walking out.

"Why did you do it?" Blaine asked sadly as soon as the door shut.

"Bullying. To be skinny," I shrugged as if it was obvious.

"But Kurt, you are skinny. You're beautiful, and thin, and absolutely perfect in every way, Kurt," Blaine whispered, scooting closer to me and gripping my hand tighter.

"Dave said—"

"Why would you listen to him? He's so wrong. He's jealous, Kurt," Blaine continued.

I nodded, knowing Blaine was right. I was ashamed of how stupid I was. "It was just a habit, Blaine…I'm so sorry," I whispered, starting to cry.

"Habit?" Blaine asked.

"I started taking them in sophomore year when Dave started saying really terrible things, and I started to believe him. He kept on, and then I met you, and I thought you'd never like me if I wasn't skinnier, so I started taking more of them."

"Why would you think that for a second? You know I liked you, I was just too…nervous and stupid to say anything," Blaine interrupted again.

"I know now, but it was just, Dave told me I wasn't good enough for you, and I never would be if I was fat, and I was just really stupid, and they made me feel better." I shrugged. "Don't try to make sense out of it, because you can't. I told you, you wouldn't understand. I don't even understand," I whispered, closing my eyes tightly, allowing more hot tears to fall down my cheeks. I gasped when I felt Blaine bring his hands up to cup my cheeks, wiping away the tears with his thumbs, leaning in to kiss me gently. I moved over to the edge of the bed, giving Blaine room to lie next to me. He climbed in next to me and held my hand tightly and started to sing.

"_We'll do it all, everything, on our own. We don't need anyone or anything_

_If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world_

_I don't quite know how to say how I feel_

_Those three words are said too much, they're not enough_

_If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world_

_Forget what we're told, before we get too old, show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_Let's waste time chasing cars around our heads"_

I squeezed Blaine's hand tightly as he pressed a kiss to my forehead. I smiled at him and kissed his nose before he continued the song. I stared at his eyes the entire time, listening to every word.

"_I need your grace to remind me to find my own_

_If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world_

_Forget what we're told, before we get too old, show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_All that I am, all that I ever was is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

_I don't know where, confused about how as well, just know that these things will never change for us at all_

_If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world?"_

"You saved my life, you know? If you hadn't come in there…" Kurt trailed off, wrapping his arms around my waist and nuzzling his face into my chest.

"Shh, I know. But I was there, and you're okay now," I whispered, running my hand through Kurt's hair lovingly.

"You're gonna get better, Kurt. You're never going to take a pill again, and you're going to eat."

Kurt sighed and tilted his face up to look me in the eyes. "I will…only because of you. You give me strength, Blaine. You give me…courage," Kurt said, smiling and leaning in to kiss me.


	6. Courage: Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Sorry it's been a few weeks. My writer's block is remaining. I wrote this, and I'm not really sure what I was thinking. I kind of like the direction I went with this, but all I can think is poor Kurt D: Anyways, hope you like it. If you hate me, sorry. Thank you for putting up with my stories and for reading/rating/favoriting/ whatever else. I love you all so much like you don't even know. -Much love, xoxo**

* * *

It had been a month or so since the day I'd overdosed. Everyone at school, especially Dave and his buddies, had been referring to me as 'the freak who almost killed himself'. It's all because Rachel can't keep her mouth shut. Blaine and I were going to keep it between just us, and of course Finn and my family. But, Finn had told Rachel, and that girl can't keep a secret. So now I'm more of a freak than I was before, and Karofsky's still been giving me hell.

"Hey baby," Blaine said happily, coming up behind me at my locker, grabbing my hips and placing a soft kiss on my cheek.

"Hey love," I said, smiling at him and returning the kiss.

"How are you feeling today?" he asked me seriously, talking quietly for only me to hear.

"I'm fine," I shrugged, not really sure how I was doing. "Still a freak," I laughed gently.

Blaine frowned at me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "You're no freak. You're perfect," he whispered, kissing me quickly.

"Thank you sweetheart, but that's not what they think," I said, gesturing to the crowded hallway beside me.

"Who cares what they think? Fuck them," he said seriously, frowning.

"I really love you, Blaine, but it's not that easy," I whispered, pulling out of his grip and closing my locker, walking to our next class.

I watched Kurt walk away, knowing he needed some space for himself. It hurt my heart to see the love of my life, look so sad. Kurt was completely perfect, and knowing he couldn't see that, made me really angry at everyone. Especially Dave. He had no business making anyone feel like shit, but especially not my Kurt. I sighed angrily, punching the locker next to Kurt's before walking off to our class behind him. I stared at him throughout the whole class, patiently awaiting lunch.

After the bell rang, I jumped up from my seat and rushed to stand in front of Kurt's, holding out my hand for him. He smiled brightly up at me, taking my hand delicately. "The day's halfway over," Kurt said, smiling at me.

* * *

Blaine had to leave me during lunch to use the restroom. I was completely okay with it until I said Dave walking towards me. I stood up and tried to leave the lunch room, but he followed me. I heard him yelling my name, so I started to run. I was almost to the restroom when he caught me. He pushed me down, then climbed on top of me, pinning me to the ground. I laid there helplessly as he told me how stupid and worthless I was. All of it reminded me why I almost killed myself in the first place. Then he hit me. I tried to scream as he punched me in the face, but he placed his other hand over my mouth.

"Say one word and I'll kill you right here," he hissed at me, punching me in my left eye again. I couldn't stop the whimper that came out of me, because it hurt a lot. I started crying, and that made him angrier. I laid there as he beat me, almost throwing up as he punched me in the stomach. He stood up, dragging me with him out the nearest exit. He took me right behind the cafeteria, where it was nothing but brick walls. He slammed me up against the brick and continued punching me. I was to the point where I just gave up. I didn't try to fight back. It's like I wanted him to beat me to death. He let me go and I stumbled a little, my vision blurry and my face wet with tears. I thought I was free until I saw him pull his pocket knife out of his back pocket. That's when I started to get actually scared. I tried to run, but I couldn't. He caught me and slammed me against the wall again.

"I'm going to kill you," he whispered, pulling the blade out. He held it up to my face, showing it to me. I held my breath and closed my eyes tightly, waiting for the pain. He ran the knife down my face and neck, holding the blade sideways so it wasn't cutting me. He got to my stomach and pulled the knife away. I thought he changed his mind, but he didn't. I was wrong. He mumbled things to me about being pathetic and weak, and that's when I felt the pain in my stomach. He had stabbed me, right above my bellybutton. I could feel the blood seep through my shirt instantly, and I opened my mouth to scream, but nothing came out. My eyes were wide and crying, but I stayed silent. Dave backed away from me for a second, staring at me with a smirk on his face. My back was still against the wall as I slowly sank to the ground. I covered the wound with my hand, right when Blaine came running out the door.

"Kurt! Kurt, oh my god! Kurt!" he screamed, running towards me. I looked up and made eye contact with him, seeing him begin to cry. Dave charged at him, holding the knife in front of him. He was right in front of Blaine when I screamed. Dave turned around and started walking back towards me.

"I told you not to say anything," he said angrily, almost in front of me again.

"I didn't….say anything," I whispered, wincing at the pain in my stomach.

My smartass attitude didn't make the situation any better. He got angrier and knelt down in front of me. He glared at me, pulling back and stabbing my stomach again. I screamed louder as Blaine stood behind Dave, trying to pull him off of me. Blaine was strong, but Dave was twice his size and probably about 100 pounds heavier too. Dave stabbed me again, right beside the other two and I screamed again, crying harder at the sharp pain in my abdomen. I couldn't really understand what Blaine said, because he was crying almost as hysterically as I was, but I saw him punch Dave in the side of the head, causing him to turn around.

"I'll kill him," Dave threatened, glaring at Blaine. Blaine punched him again, causing Dave to drop the knife in order to fight back. Blaine backed away, then kicked Dave in his crotch as hard as he could. Dave screamed, falling to the ground, holding his crotch. I laid on the ground with my hands over my stomach, trying to stop the bleeding. Blaine ran over to me, placing his hands under me gently and picking me up.

"I'm so sorry Kurt. I'm so sorry," he cried, carrying me through the parking lot to his car. I felt extremely bad because I couldn't bring myself to talk. I mumbled something incoherently and cried harder. I literally felt like I was going to die.

* * *

I carried Kurt to my car, placing him in the passenger's seat as carefully as I could. I got into the car and started it. I took my jacket off, placing it over Kurt's stomach. It's not like I thought it would actually help, but I was desperate enough to try.

"Hold it there tightly, okay?" I said, wiping the tears from my face. I looked in my rearview mirror, and saw Dave limping towards my car.

"Shit," I mumbled, driving away as quickly as I could. I reached over and laid my hand over Kurt's on his stomach.

"You're gonna be okay, Kurt. I'm taking you to the hospital and they'll help you," I said, trying to sound as comforting as possible.

"Blood, Blaine," Kurt mumbled, staring at me with glassy eyes. I cursed to myself as we stopped at a red light. I looked over at Kurt, and saw his blood-covered hands.

"I know, baby, but you'll be okay I promise," I reassured him, squeezing his hand tightly as I started driving again. I kept glancing at Kurt every few seconds, getting more anxious every time. I started driving faster, praying that I wouldn't get pulled over for speeding. I listened to Kurt whimper in pain, as I approached the hospital. I parked as close to the entrance as I could, getting out of the car and trying to pull him out of it as quickly as I could.

I carried him inside, not knowing what to do. Luckily, the lady at the front desk yelled for a nurse when she saw the now-bloody jacket over Kurt's stomach. I stood there in shock as two nurses wheeled a gurney over to me, telling me to lay him down gently. I ran behind them as they wheeled Kurt away. Another nurse stopped me, and I tried to ignore her as I saw them take Kurt into some room down the hallway.

"Sir, you can't be in there right now," she said calmly, putting a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged her off and tried to stay calm.

"I need to be with him," I begged.

"You can't. Not right now. They'll have to stitch up the wounds," she explained.

I started crying again, reaching up and running a hand through my gelled hair. I followed the nurse to a waiting room, sitting in a chair in the corner. I was the only person in the room, so I let myself cry. I knew Kurt was going to be okay, but I hated myself. I shouldn't have left him, and it was my fault. I knew Dave was a bully, but I didn't think he was psychotic.


End file.
